Inception
(Pocket TOS) | author = S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = Paperback | published = | pages = 320 | ISBN = ISBN 0743482506 | date = 2241, 2261 | stardate = |}} Inception is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, published by Pocket Books in 2010. The book tells a story featuring James T. Kirk, Carol Marcus, Spock and Leila Kalomi early in their careers. Publisher's description ;From the back cover: :As man expands beyond explored space, the need to find a way to make inhospitable planets hospitable grows greater. One young biologist, Carol Marcus, has a project that she is convinced can reshape planets. She puts together a team of young, committed scientists who dare to dream as she does: of a Federation remade so hunger is eradicated, where every world can be reshaped into a paradise. The belief that all things are possible, that man can strive to conquer space not with force but with science, is shared by James Kirk, a young Starfleet officer and her lover. :Leila Kalomi, a renowned botanist, is looking for a new direction. After hearing about Marcus's project, she applies for a position. She finds Carol's passion contagious, and a chance encounter with the Enterprise's science officer, Spock, convinces her to join Project: Inception. :Four people just trying to find the balance between their careers and their personal lives, trying to make the right choice not just for themselves but for the betterment of all mankind. The choices they make will rewrite the history of the Federation and change forever how man explores space. Summary References Characters :Almanza • Philip Boyce • Don Byers • Tom Cady • John Carrington • J. Mia Colt • Richard Dachmes • Bernard Ellroy • Tamara Irwin • Leila Kalomi • Jessica Kent • Thaddeus Kent • James T. Kirk • Ben MacCready • Carol Marcus • Alvin Repperton • Emily Rushe • Preston Sadler • Alison Simhbib • Spock • Josh Swanson • Troy Verne • Teague Williamson Lillian Antony • George Iles • Gary Mitchell • Christopher Pike • Sarek • Alan Scots • Surak Locations :Boston • Earth • Mars • Tharsis Montes • Utopia Planitia station • Valles Marineris Argelius II • Axanar • Berengaria VII • Io • Manark IV • Ta'utre VII • Voroth Sea Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Human (Martian) • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Science Council • Kraden Interplanetary Research • Redpeace • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Whole Earth Science and technology :acid • airlock • audio feed • botany • • centimeter • chemical • chlorobicrobe • computer • cross-pollination • deuterium • diagnostics • dilithium • force field • force field density meter • fructose • genus • gravity • heart • hovercam • hydrazine • iridium • mainframe • monitor • netlink monitor • nitrilin • oxygen • pectin • permafrost • phelistium • rhodium • screen • sensor bug • space • stomach • time • tractor beam • transporter Ranks and titles :biologist • botanist • doctor • grad student • net reporter • officer • public relations exec • reporter • researcher • salesman • scientist Other references :apartment • apple • beaver • Berengaria dragon • Buddhism • communications station • day • dome • emotion • food • fruit • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • graduate thesis project • Katra-Ut-Bala • laboratory • logic • malus domestica • Martian Revolution • memsha'rup • planet • podium • press conference • Prime Directive • report • Time of Awakening • seed • suit • tree • uniform • university • year Appendices Related stories *"This Side of Paradise" *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' Timeline | nextpocket = Burning Dreams |}} | nextMB = Loved Not Wisely... |}} | prevdate = The Final Reflection | nextdate = Star Trek |}} External link * Category:TOS novels